List of The Sweet Treets characters
The Treets Main article: 'The Treets''' Pinky Pinky is a hyperactive Treet, who assists in making one more confident and less cowardly. It is often considered the leader of the five Treets, however, it is the least mature of the five. Shiny Shiny is a Treet which can glow. Its role is to help one improve their communication skills. It is seen flying around humans, dropping "sprinkles" on them, which helps them to socialise (yeah, I know, it doesn't make sense, but oh well). Floaty Floaty is a slightly larger than usual Treet, who assists one in helping them stay safe and avoid taking risky choices. Louise seems to like Floaty the least out of her five Treets. Galaxy Galaxy is a tiny Treet, who assists one is helping them become more self-aware, and less self-centered. Kinky Kinky is a very fast Treet which assists one in building relationships. Louise finds it unhelpful in early episodes, but finds it to be the most helpful out of the Treets in later episodes. Main characters Louise Lockridge Louise Lockridge (originally called Tilly in the comic) is the series’ main protagonist, a (currently) eleven year-old Palenan girl, who suffers asperger’s syndrome. Louise is the owner of the Treets, who cared very deeply for them in early installments of the franchise, though she seems to find them more of a distraction in the modern episodes. She grew up in the reboot 2015 show "The Sweet Treets" As a character, Louise is attention-seeking, mischievous and impulsive. She likes to make jokes, whether it’s a good time to or not, and rarely ever takes things seriously. Louise is willing to go out of her way to get attention and popularity, and doesn’t like it when she thinks somebody is getting more attention than her. She also tries to be the “heroine” and saviour of any conflict, and often only takes orders from people if she thinks she will get something really good out of doing so. When it comes to interests, Louise enjoys playing video games, watching television, and, as described in her own words, “wondering about random places”. She has an addiction for junk food and fizzy drinks, and is barely ever seen eating healthy food. Despite this, she does get a lot of exercise, both directly and indirectly. Swoop Swoop is a seagull-parrot hybrid. He originally appeared as a villain in the 1985 episode "Swoop Find Most" but turns good in the end, but has been a close friend to Louise since its end. Although he is friendly, Swoop is very sarcastic, insensitive and hard to please. Swoop is also shown to be very intelligent, and knows a lot about history and literature. Because of this, Louise, and even some of the other characters on the show, often go to him for advice. Although he has a family, he likes them, even his mom. Nate Nicholson Nate Nicholson is Louise’s best friend in school, who suffers obsessive compulsive disorder. Most of the characters on the show often find him annoying, due to his no-nosense, serious personality. Nate is shown to be very corwardly, being scared of spiders, the dark, heights and anything that looks unhumanly. He also has a bad habit with washing his hands, checking the time and performing daily routines over and over again. In his group of friends, Nate is always the sensible, but irritating, one. He scolds his friends for acting rude, eating too much sweeties and not taking matters serious among other examples. He is also very good at identifying if Louise is bluffing towards him, and is very good at convincing her to do stuff she does not want to do. Marilyn Madison Marilyn Marine Madison is referred to by the show’s creators at the “edgy” character of the show. She is a close friend of Louise, although she often finds Louise annoying, and a distraction from her own matters. Marilyn is almost always seen with an angry expression. and is pessimistic and grumpy. Even when positive things are happening, Marilyn almost always finds something to complain about, and even thinks negatively of her friends. She is usually seen looking down to the ground, or up to the sky. It is thought that Marilyn is depressed due to her unhappy time at home. She severely dislikes her stepfather, barely gets any sleep a night, and performs really badly in school. She seems to get angrier when she is in a childish or noisy environment. The few times she is seen smiling is when she believes people care about her, or she is in a quiet and relaxed environment. Katie Dubious Katie Astley Dubious is a (currently) nineteen year-old unemployed scum. Although it has never been explained how she and Louise met, Katie looks up to Louise as a role model. Due to the strong relationship the two have, Katie is likely Louise’s closest friend when Nate is not considered. Katie acts very similar to Louise, even trying to talk and make the type of jokes she would pull off. She makes it very obvious in several episodes that she did not have a good childhood, and was socially awkward as a child. Katie’s house has never been seen in the series, and is always explained differently in each episode. It is likely that Katie is always forced to move due to being unable to pay rent. The Rogons ''Main article: The Rogons The Rogons are a fictional species, which live in a fictional town, Borsomile. Not much is known about the species, but more about them gets told as the franchise develops. They are a rare bear sub-species which scientists kidnapped to put experiments on, but all of the scientists were killed when early Rogons went insane and killed them. Since most Rogons kept themselves isolated, only a handful of them have had a significant role in the show. King Rojo King Rojo (called Borso on his birth certificate, something he tries to hide) is the king of the Rogon species, who is often seen as the series’ main antagonist. Despite being middle-aged, Rojo is clumsy and immature. Although he tries to be seen as an evil overlord, he often comes off as a laughing stock. His goals in most episodes are often silly pranks, such as sending prank calls or egging houses. It is debatable if Rojo can be seen as a villian at all, with most fans of the show seeing him as a “neutral” character, or an anti-hero. He often has a frenemy relationship with Louise, with Rojo occasionally performing certain actions solely to antagonise her. However, they are also seen working together a lot, especially in modern episodes. Rojo is also seen trying to protect Louise if he believes she is in extreme danger. It is possible the two may now be friends in the series’ current position. Stumpy Stumpy is King Rojo’s main sidekick, introduced in The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets. Like the king he serves, Stumpy is stupid, though it may be because he has allowed Rojo to take control of his life and personality. Stumpy often follows the king’s orders without questioning. If things get too much for him, however, he will sometimes disobey his king. Rojo is notably a lot nicer to Stumpy in modern episodes, although this may only be because Stumpy has became more assertive. Bingo Bingo is Rojo’s trendy grandnephew, who was introduced in All New! The Sweet Treets. Bingo has a large interest in making videos for the internet, and enjoys wondering about filming events which, due to his nosey personality, are none of his business. Bingo is also interested in the history of his species and, due to being a posthumous child, is interested in learning about his late parents. Significant characters Liane Lockridge Liane Lockridge is Louise’s single mother, who is a retired scientist, who created the Treets. Liane is an only child, and was orphaned at a young age. Due to Louise being the only significant family member in her life, Liane spoils her daughter really badly, and follows virtually all of her orders. Hugh Halls Hugh Halls (called Greg by certain characters, and Bill by Liane and Katie) is a classmate and close friend of Louise. He was introduced in The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets as a background character, but his role has been expanded on in modern episodes. Hugh spends most of his time hanging out with Louise, Marilyn and Nate, though he usually takes the backseat and doesn’t speak too much. He is often rude and makes fun of most of the other characters on the show, though due to his exaggerated accent, it is likely he is doing this for a joke. In the newer episodes, he is best friends with Marilyn, and seems to be the only person who truly understands most of her emotions. Oink Oink is a recurring pig character, who debuted in All New! The Sweet Treets. Due to having nobody to look after him, Oink is homeless, but is good at keeping himself a temporary home. He usually gets up to no good when wondering about the place, and is usually seen destroying and stealing things. Both Louise and Nate, however, care for Oink and try to protect him (although Louise usually only does it for her benefit). Due to the way he greets the two, it appears that Oink sometimes remembers the two, but can sometimes forget they exist, even in a matter of seconds! Trivia In newer episodes, Louise considers Marilyn, Hugh and Nate her “human crew”. All four of these characters’ first name and last name start with the same letter.